Lost Tapes: Shadow Man
Here is the supposed description of this episode: "A team of paranormal investigators were supposed to investigate some strange occurrences in a family's house. What they'd find though, would not be what they seemed. Lost Tapes: Shadow Man Investigators Michael Leisbern, William Walters, and Tasha McElry were sent to figure out a paranormal occurrence in a family's house. Mr. Daniels, his wife, Rachel and daughter Alessa, were too afraid to do anything. The daughter always woke up to see a man in a corner, and started to talk to him. These are their tapes." The episode started off with Michael saying, "Well guys, we have another investigation on our hands. It seems that a family of 3 in Baton Rouge are having trouble with their daughter. They also claim to see a strange man in the corner of their eyes, and also that there was hair that always covered the corners of ceilings." The female investigator, Tasha, said that it could be worth going into to investigate. William, being a coward, said, "Are you sure we have to do this. Last time we went somewhere, I almost died of a heart attack." The next scene showed them going to the house and talking to the family. This is the conversation: Michael: So, I heard your daughter has a "friend", right? Mr. Daniels: Yes. She speaks to "him" in the middle of the night. We also found some weird strands of hair on the ceiling and a shadowy figure off the corners of our eyes. Michael: Are you sure you aren't hallucinating? Mr. Daniels: I am sure. The scene then went to Tasha and Alessa talking to each other in Alessa's room. Tasha asked, "Who's your friend, sweetie?" Alessa told her, "He hangs out with me in the middle of the night, at 12 o'clock. He is a really nice man." "Can you tell me his name?", said Tasha. Alessa replied, "He doesn't speak of himself mainly, so I call him Stephen. Because I like that name." The first trivia, the silent one, came up and said, "There is a man by the name of Stephen Filmore Kennedy that fits the description of the Shadow Man, but the man never said that he had any ties with the Shadow Man. This is contradicted by what he was wearing, as well as his hair and height. This leads some investigators to wonder if he is it or not." In the next scene, it was nighttime, and the investigators told the family, except for the daughter, to go somewhere for the night. They told them that there was nothing to worry about. The parents reluctantly left, and the investigation was under way. In the living room, William asked, "If there is anyone at all here, please tell me." Suddenly, the K-2 meter went berserk, and a voice on the EMF detector said, "I am here, but your friend, Michael won't be here for long, William." William was stunned in horror, and decided to walk away from the house. As William was walking away from the house, he heard a noise come from the house. It came from Michael. William, reluctantly, ran back to the house to check on them. What he saw was horrible. He saw Michael lifeless body hang from the second floor. Tasha ran out and saw the horror as well. They investigated the corpse's body and saw a large gash on his back. It was oozing a little bit of blood. His eyes were also taken out, and some of his organs were removed. The trivia thing was then put into place, and Prof. Koffman, a leading cryptozoologist, said, "There have been reports of a stange, 7ft tall man wearing normal human clothing, and having long, black hair. These reports have been since early 1990s. Strange things like hair on ceilings, the man appearing in full apparition, and other things have been reported." Tasha said, "Let's get out of here. I'll get Alessa." Tasha's camera came into POV, and she walked into Alessa's room, to see that Alessa was talking to someone. Tasha didn't see anything at all. She walked around the room, until she saw him through the mirror. It was a tall man, with red, blue and black on. He also had his hair low for a reason. He then gazed at Tasha and smiled, making her scream. It switched to William's camera then, and William rushed into the room. He saw Tasha hold Alessa in a corner, and saw a man come for them. He said, "Get away from them!" The man noticed him, and grabbed him, causing camera distortion. Soon, he was thrown outside of the house, with the door shut and locked. He could only watch in horror as Tasha and Alessa were taken away from the house with the shadowy man. Soon, the shadowy man appeared from the window, and smiled at William. In the last scene, police were interrogating William on the death of Michael and the disappearances of Tasha and Alessa. William showed the police all of the evidence and the police released him. The narrator then said, "William was released from the police department on September of 2006. The death of Michael Leisbern was ruled a homicide, and put into cold cases. The disappearances of Tasha and Alessa were never solved. There have been more reports of the Shadow Man within the next 4 years. Another 18 people went missing, specifically, boys, teens, girls and women. This makes us wonder, does this creature live among us? Lost Tapes: Shadow Man." The next day, I told my friends about the entire episode, yet they told me that the episode, "Kraken" was released that night. I was shocked to know about this when I searched up the list of episodes on Wikipedia. But I contacted a person who worked at Animal Planet, and he gave the response: "That episode was cancelled and put into storage. It was never released to the public." This makes me wonder, did this episode ever happen? Or was I watching something else...something that someone wanted me to watch.